Mistletoe Troubles
by knuxnbat
Summary: knuckles and Rouge are at a Christmas party and just so happen to sit RIGHT under a mistletoe. knuxRouge


Hello. I'm just posting this for fun. It's not really a Christmas fic but it's KnuxRouge so You've gotta love it ;D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, or You tube

----------------------

Mistletoe Troubles

-----------------------

Knuckles sat in the corner of the party hall drinking punch as he watched most of his friends partying and drinking. He noticed the bat sitting beside the stereo and reading the CD covers. Rouge looked up from reading and met Knuckles' eyes. The now blushing guardian quickly looked down again. He heard footsteps and sulked in his seat looking at the white boots

Rouge had her arms crossed with her everlasting smirk. Knuckles looked up and managed a confidant smirk. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"Hey there treasure hunter."

Knuckles nod his head and drank his punch. Rouge looked at him before looking back at the partying crowd.

"Nice party here, eh? Do you celebrate Christmas?"

Knuckles nod his head and threw his cup in the recycling.

"Nope."

Both saw their chameleon friend, Espio, heading to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!"

Charmy came flying by crash landing into Rouge.

"OoOoO!!! THAT WAS FUN!"

Espio shook his head.

"Okay Charmy, that's enough Sugar for you!"

Knuckles looked around for the third Chaotix member.

"Hey, where's Vector?"

Espio looked at the guardian.

"Church, along with his new girl."

Rouge piped up.

"What? Really? Who is it?"

Knuckles chuckled.

"Let me guess, Vanilla right?"

Espio smirked. He looked right above where Knuckles and Rouge sat and looked at his watch, pressing the start button.

Rouge noticed this.

"What're you doing?"

Espio just smiled and walked away. Charmy giggled. Rouge continued talking to Knuckles. It was nice. They were talking for once without fighting or arguing. It was mostly about treasure hunting and rumors they heard amongst the Sonic crew.

They were disturbed by a chorus of 'Oooh's'. Knuckles and Rouge both looked at their friends who were now huddled together, beaming at the two.

Knuckles blushed as he hated to be the centre of attention anywhere. Rouge looked at the crowd in confusion. Knuckles started to inch away at the now wide eyed bat. Knuckles though that Sonic was making cracks about Rouge and himself…again. Like the guardian predicted, Sonic was the first to speak.

"Hey, Knux. How long have you been sitting there?"

Knuckles looked around him and was confused at what was happening.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Rouge's eyes went wide as she slowly looked up. There, hung delicately, was a fresh mistletoe. She blushed slightly.

"Uhh….knuckles?"

Knuckles looked at her. She was pointing her finger up wards smiling shyly. He looked up and saw the mistletoe…still confused.

"What's that?"

Amy clasped her hands together and bat her eyes.

"It's a mistletoe silly! If you and another person is under it, then you two have to kiss."

Amy ended her sentence in winking to Sonic who looked at her slightly disgusted. Knuckles blushed catching on.

"WHAT?! No! Who made that up?!"

Espio butt in.

"And ya know I've been timing you two…the longer you hold back, the longer the smooches! Oh, and you're at 5 minutes already. Any longer and things could get a little _naughty_!"

Sonic made smooch sounds and faces as the rest of them were smiling. Knuckles blushed even redder, looking at Rouge for help.

"Rouge…?"

Rouge just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ya know I don't like to break traditions…"

Knuckles looked at Sonic still blushing and fumed.

"You can't make me…"

Sonic interrupted him looking at the watch.

"Arguing adds another minute."

"But…!"

"Whining, an extra 2 minutes."

"I…I don't…"

"Stuttering, another 2. Jeez, Knux you are in for a wild ride!"

"…"

"Oh and staying silent adds 3 more minutes"

Knuckles' nerve popped and his fists clenched as he growled unexpectedly and pounced straight at Rouge, knocking them both over to the ground. Rouge squealed in surprise as the rest of the 'spectators' laughed, howled and hollered.

Rouge closed her eyes as the echidna she loved took all she had away. He pressed her arms down and spread his legs so he was more comfortable on top of Rouge. Sonic, who was as surprised as ever, cheered at Knuckles.

"WOOHOO! Go get her slugger! Only…5 more minutes to go."

Knuckles slipped his tongue inside the bat and moaned, only audible to Rouge's ears. She put her arms around his neck and brought him in closer. Espio slid his phone out, video taping the whole thing.

"_This is going STRAIGHT to You tube…"_

Knuckles felt like his cheeks were burn, but he didn't care. He was kissing his lover! What more could he ask for?

Sonic counted down the last few seconds as he watched the two intensify.

"Okay…3…2…1. Okay you guys, you can stop now…guys?"

The two lovers heard him but resumed on. Sonic poked Knuckles on the shoulder as he slowly withdrew and smiled at the bat. Rouge smiled and winked at him, making the echidna blush even harder.

They both got up and Knuckles looked at the crowd.

"If any of you spread something, I'll beat you up."

They all turned around and head back to whatever they were doing, afraid of the echidna. Rouge looked at Knuckles smirking.

"You're a real good kisser ya know?"

Knuckles smiled closing his eyes and standing tall.

"That's not all I'm good at…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He he! That was a little one shot I decided to do. School starts on Monday and I hate it…

Knuxnbat ;D 4:43 PM


End file.
